


Of  Stuffed Wolves and Surprises

by metroelephant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metroelephant/pseuds/metroelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find a surprise on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of  Stuffed Wolves and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dreamsflyfree for betaing. Thanks to thatdamneddame for the beta and the title.
> 
> I was supposed to be writing something else and then this happened.

Derek came home that day to find a round, fat stuffed wolf on the bed. He smiled at it, lips twisting and failing to try and hide a grin. Stiles was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t matter much to Derek. He knew he was around here somewhere; he could smell him and if he listened hard enough, he could hear his heartbeat, rapidly pounding through his chest.

Stiles showed up while he was changing, shirt off, dress pants unbuttoned, a sliver of his boxer briefs peeking out. “Hey,” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist from behind.

“Hey,” Derek replied. He turned around in Stiles arms to plant a kiss on his lips.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked, voice rushed, as if he couldn’t wait for something. He seemed nervous for some reason.

“About—” Derek gestured behind him to the wolf on the bed. Stiles nodded his head vigorously. “It’s cute.”

Stiles forehead wrinkled. “That’s it?”

It was Derek’s turn to frown. Stiles bought Derek wolf paraphernalia all the time: t-shirts, snow globes, stuffed animals, and figurines. Their apartment was filled with them. Their guest room even had a wolf bed set that Stiles had cackled about for days after buying. So Derek didn’t quite understand what was so special about this particular wolf. “Yes?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You didn’t look at it very closely, did you?”

“Uh, no,” Derek said, a little sheepishly.

“Well.” Stiles stepped back, giving Derek’s hips a little push backwards. “Go investigate.”

Derek did as he was told. He walked over to it and picked it up with one hand. It was soft to the touch, and when he picked it up, he realized something fell from its back onto the bedspread. He studied the wolf, from it’s sharp embroidered teeth to its yellow eyes (“They remind me of the Betas’!” Stiles said from looking over his shoulder). It had an extra fluffy face and flappy arms and legs, with felt claws on both. It was the roundest stuffed animal Derek had ever seen and it was mildly terrifying, so of course Stiles loved it.

Only when he had looked at it long enough that he thought Stiles would be satisfied did he put it back down and pick up the paper that had fallen from it.

In Stiles’s neat scrawl, clearly trying make it look cuter than he could really write, were the words, _Congratulations, Daddy!!!!!_

Derek was speechless. He turned around slowly to face Stiles, whose heart now sounded like it was going to pound right out of his chest at any moment.

Stiles managed a weak smile and a soft and unsure, “Surprise.”

“What?” Derek’s brain hadn’t quite caught up yet.

“I got the call today.”

“Really?” Derek’s brain turned back on, and he started to smile, slowly.

“Yeah, really.” Stiles smile grew stronger.

“We’re going to be parents?”

“We’re going to be parents,” Stiles confirmed, finally letting his grin break through.

Derek’s face matched Stiles. He lunged forward to grab Stiles’ head and pull him into a kiss. It was all teeth since neither of them had the ability to stop grinning ear to ear, but it was perfect.

“We’re going to have a family,” Derek said when he pulled away, his lips still only centimeters from Stiles’.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, leaning in to seal his lips with Derek’s once again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://41.media.tumblr.com/401b155e4c110a489daa0ad281b8d454/tumblr_nxqdpmRHr21ry5dogo1_400.jpg) is a picture of the stuffed wolf in the fic.
> 
> This was kind of completely self indulgent since I've been obsessed with that stuffed wolf since I saw it in a store.


End file.
